Godzilla: the Birth
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: My idea on the circumstances leading the the birth of the two original GZ's. Now including key points in the life of GZ 2. Ch 6-7 up now. Godzilla becomes King. COMPLETE. Continued in Reign of Godzilla.
1. The Crucible

**Godzilla: The Birth**

AN: The films always seem to imply that GZ was an adult Gojirasaur mutated by an atomic blast. However, I have an alternative theory. What if he didn't become Godzilla, but was born Godzilla? (not all that original, the GINO movie implied the same idea, I'm just saying that it also would make sense here.)

Chapter 1

The Crucible

The Pacific Ocean, Eniwetok Atoll, Marshall Islands. 1951.

The waters were sparkling in the mid-day sun. A school of dolphins jumped across the surface, peacefully enjoying the air and sea. This ended quickly and violently as a large set of jaws clamped down around three or four of them, causing the rest to scatter. The owner of the jaws dived back down after swallowing its snack.

The creature was a large reptilian beast. Its stout head was set upon a long muscular neck. Its body was well muscled, but looked sort of tanky to the untrained observer. Its feet and hands were webbed. Its neck had a series of thin gill-slits, threw which it breathed. Along its back, a series of soft blue-grey fins swayed against the water. The creature's long tail swung behind it as it moved to rejoin the others of its kind.

The group of saurian monsters were out hunting in the open ocean. They were all relatively the same size, which was over 70 feet in length. There were a few adolescents along. For some, this was their first hunt.

The herd managed to track down a pod of whales. They were about to dig in when something else crossed their path. It was a giant lobster-like creature. Its right claw was a giant pincer, while its left was thinner and more of a spear. The monster was almost three times as big as the saurians. The creature screeched at them as it swam towards them.

The saurians scattered as the monster drove its spear claw into one of their number, killing it instantly. The monster then crushed another in its pincer. The saurians' fins began to glow blue as a caustic substance shot from their mouths. The blue colored spray burned on the arthropod's flesh, but didn't deter it.

One of the saurians, a female, was slashed on its side by the lobster's claw. Roaring in pain, it broke away from the fight. It would never know what became of its herd. It came up on shore of a nearby island. Its side flowed with blood. But this wasn't all that caused it pain.

The remainder of the herd continued to fight the massive arthropod. The males dug their powerful jaws and the claws on their hands and feet into the monster's exoskeleton. The females gathered the young and guarded them. The crustacean struggled against the combined assault. The saurians shot their spray into its wounds, burning it on the inside. Finally it began to swim off, its assalents lettling loose after driving the shelled fiend away.

On land, the female moved the sand over the two eggs she just laid. The attack had made her give birth far earlier than she should have. These would not be born in the hatching grounds. She dropped down and laid beside her un-hatched offspring, nuzzling her snout against the shells affectionately.

She laid there for several hours, with no other members of the herd coming for her, probably assuming her death. She slept on the sand, determined to watch over her young.

Then came the blast.

Immediately she shot up as the sound reached her. In the distance she saw the formation of a mushroom cloud. The temperature was already rising as she roared into the air, her voice silenced as the wave of destruction passed, tearing flesh from bone and burning away all life in the area.

In the aftermath of the fiery atomic holocaust, all that remained on the island were the burnt bones of the saurian mother and the two eggs partially buried in the dirt. In the deathly silence of this place, the eggs began to glow bright red from the inside.

AN. I actually looked up places where nuclear tests had been done to get this setting. Presuming that GZ Junior from the Heisei movies is a proper representation of his species and their growth patterns, then it should take about two years for a baby Godzilla to grow into a full-sized Tokyo crushing death machine.


	2. The Hatching

Godzilla: The Birth

Chapter 2

The Hatching

Several weeks go by. The eggs remained buried with their mother's corpse laid beside them. The glowing was fairly regular between the two. The glow had increased in intensity over time.

After so much time, one of the two eggs finally cracked. The cracks grew and gave way to clawed foot, hands and a thick tail. From it emerged a smaller version of the mother creature, well over six feet tall. Immediately it is noticeable that there were physical differences between the offspring and its mother that seemed to have almost nothing to do with age. The offspring's skin was a very dark grey-green color. Its claws were not webbed and neither were its toes. Its fins had yet to fully form, yet already they seemed to be made of a bony material rather than the soft tissue of its parent's fins. The eyes were small crimson spheres with large black iris in the center.

The creature got up from the shattered remnants of its egg. It looked arround at the scorched earth around it. The air was still filled with radiation, but the creature seemed unaffected by it. On the contrary, it breathed it in all the more heartily. The creature immediately began looking for others of its kind. It saw the burnt skeletal remains of its mother, but seemed to regard them casually as there was no scent to distinguish the bones as a member of its own species. It didn't notice the other egg buried in the ground. It roared out in a high screech, calling to its kin. Its eyes glowed red as it tried to send a pheromone danger signal.

Receiving no reply and sensing no others of its kind, the creature followed its instincts. It ran up to the ocean. The gills on its neck opened as it dove in. The little creature swam off, not to be seen again for another three years when it would make itself known to the people of a small island, culminating in its attack on and the subsequent destruction of the city of Tokyo and then its horrific death at the hands of a genius who sacrificed himself to save the world from it and himself.

As the creature swam off, it was unaware that only a couple of hours later its sibling hatched. The second creature broke free of its shell. It shared many traits that its brother had, except that its arms were slightly longer and its skin was more of a dark green color than the ashy grey of its sibling.

Like its sibling, the small saurian too called out for help. However, as it turned out, another herd of their kind, not the one its mother came from, had been passing that area, also on their way to their nesting grounds. It so happened that as one came to the surface chasing a pod of dolphins to snack on, it caught the scent of the youngling in danger.

The adult male that caught its scent swam to shore. As it walked up the beach, it took in what it saw. The bones of the parent laid in the dirt and the two empty shells. It began looking for the other infant before concluding that it must have left on its own. The adult regarded the small male infant before him. He was slightly thrown off by the peculiar traits, but recognized the tiny creature as of its own kind.

"_Waaahwahhh!" _the little one cried in the manner all their offspring did to signal their parent. The infant had imprinted on the adult and he nodded in acknowledgement of this.

The adult nuzzled the baby's face affectionately, as the baby let off a cooing growl of affection for its parent. The child followed the adult into the waves. They joined the rest of the herd, where the tiny saurian was introduced to its foster mother, who was already expecting young of her own. Again, it bonded quickly and found itself in its new family.

Thus began the lives of two creatures. Both orphans, both drastically mutated, both unique. They would change the world in their own ways. They would be the first of a wave of equally strange creatures that would plague humankind.

They would both be known by the same name. They would both ensure that that name lives forever.

That name is…

_**GODZILLA!**_

AN. Yeah, these are kinda short. I hope to continue this. If I do, it will follow the second Godzilla. R&R


	3. The Family

Godzilla: The Birth

Chapter 3

The Family

It as a few weeks following the events on the island. The gojirasaur herd had arrived at a large island, hidden by naturally occurring fog banks shooting from local hot springs. It was a jungle island rich with vegetation and with plenty of fish in the surrounding waters. It was here that the herd laid their eggs.

Godzilla spent his days in the family nest, waiting the hatching of his three new adopted siblings. Their eggs were wrapped in the tonal vines that played the soothing lullaby to which the unborn slept. With his sensitive ears, Godzilla could also hear the sounds and cooed happily to the tune. His new mother nudged the eggs to expose the other side to the light.

"_Waawahh!" _Godzilla called.

The mother gojirasaur nuzzled her adopted offspring affectionately. Gojirasaurs were familial and highly social animals that always cared for each other and their young. The feamle Gojirasaur was as nurturing to Godzilla as the other mothers were to their newborns.

As the mother attended her young, a loud roar came to her notice. This hoarse roar caused her to shoot up, a look of concern on her face. The males all rushed to their mate's sides. Godzilla let out a confused wail, unsure of what was happening.

Around a hill came a gojirasaur. This gojirasaur differed from the others in that it had a scar over its left eye and was significantly older than most of the males. It roared, causing all of the others to flinch. This was the Alpha male of the herd. This male was known to be highly temperamental and prone to violence when in an irritable mood.

All of the gojirasaur families kept their distance as the alpha passed by. Godzilla, slightly curious about this stranger, ran up to the alpha. By the time his parents had realized this, he had already made himself known to the alpha by calling out to him.

The Alpha turned on the little creature, roaring angrily at it. Godzilla ran off, making a panicked screeching sound, while the alpha tried to take a bite out of the little creature. Immediately Godzilla's father ran up and got between the Alpha and Godzilla. He kept low, showing he wasn't challenging the alpha and was merely protecting the child. The alpha roared in his face, but the father remained resolute. Finally, the alpha snorted and began to walk away. As he did, however, he delivered a hard strike at the father's head with his tail. This knocked the father to the ground and served as a violent reminder why he was in charge.

"Waawahh!" Godzilla cried as he ran to his father's face to see if he was okay.

The male growled in pain but managed to get up again. He and Godzilla walked back to the nest where the adults mate licked his wounds. Godzilla made soft, sad growls, feeling guilty about causing his foster father pain. Both parents nuzzled the youngling affectionately, indicating that they felt no anger towards him.

This moment was broken up by the sounds of cracking. They all turned to see the first of the eggs hatch. Soon, three tiny Gojirasaurs were taking their first clumsy steps around the nest. Godzilla was the first to welcome his two brothers and one sister into the world. At first they were slightly put off by his appearance. However, their parents assured the new hatchlings that this was their brother. The four infants spent the rest of the day playing in the nest.

AN. The alpha male will be important in later chapters. These will basically consist of key moments in Godzilla's life.


	4. The Flames

Godzilla: The Birth

Chapter 4

The Flames

Several months passed by. The infants grew rapidly and were soon the height of their parents hips. Godzilla really began to stick out during this time. His body was growing more stout than the other younglings and he was several feet taller than even the older ones. He still played with the others and they treated him as if he were the same.

A favorite game of young Gojirasaurs was wrestling. Most of the time they would play one-on-one with each other, but often it broke out into a playful free-for-all. Godzilla loved to wrestle with his siblings. It would take all three of them to even budge the oversized imp, let alone pin him. Godzilla sometimes let the others win because it was fun. Most of the time however, he would pin all three down and roar out his victory proudly.

After one such session, the four's father called them to him. He led them into the jungles near the nesting grounds. He stopped a distance in and then stepped before them. After ensuring that they all were paying attention, he turned to a nearby tree. His dorsal fins glowed blue as he shot the acidic substance from his mouth at the tree. The tree immediately wilted and sagged as the caustic substance dissolved it. He then motioned to the children to try and do it as well.

They all took turns trying to spit the acid. The one of the males tried first. His small finds gave a light glow as he spat. He only shot it a few feet, missing the shrub he had aimed for. The female sibling went next and actually hit the tree she was aiming for. She growled happily as her spit made a noticeable dent in the tree. The next one was about to go when a gigantic snake slithered up. It was one of many large creature that also occupied the island and it noticed the small group outside of the herd. It decided that it could make a quick snack of one of the younglings.

The adult acted quickly and got between the children and the snake. He bared his teeth at the serpent, who responded by flashing its fangs and hissing. The snake lunged, and the adult struggled against it by holding its neck with his claws. The snake snapped at him as the father hit it against the ground to try and knock it out. Suddenly, the serpent's tail wrapped about his head. The gojirasaur struggled against the coiling serpent, causing him to lose his grip on the head. It gripped on a thick patch of trees and used the leverage to pull the saurian to the ground.

As it reared to strike the stunned gojirasaur, Godzilla charged its side. The snake had the wind knocked out of it and when it recomposed itself it hissed violently at the young creature. While his siblings squealed in panic, Godzilla stood firm, roaring in challenge to the snake. The serpent lunged, but Godzilla dodged and leaped onto its neck. The snake struggled with his weight as it tried to shake the little monster off. Godzilla took a bite in snake's neck and the creature shot up with such force as to finally shake the smaller creature off.

Godzilla rolled and landed on his hands and knees. The serpent righted itself and slowly slithered toward the little monster. Godzilla began to breathe heavy, his eyes shining a brilliant orange hue, like a burning flame. His dorsal plates glowed more brightly than even his father's. As the snake reared up next to him, Godzilla fell to his side and spat at the serpent's face. The serpent didn't dodge the spit because years of interactions between the species had allowed a resistance to build against the acid. It might cause irritation of the skin, but no real damage.

However, Godzilla's spit didn't just irritate the flesh. It burned it. Literally burned it with fire. The substance ignited as blue flames and burned against the snake's skin. The snake cried out in pain as the flames burned the flesh of its face. By this time Godzilla's father had recovered and ran up to the snake, pinning it with his foot and snapping its neck between his jaws. It flopped about a bit before the fact that it was dead was realized by the rest of its body.

The other young ran up to Godzilla, affectionately demonstrating their respect and gratitude to him for his bravery. His father also showed his respect to the little hero. They all began to walk back to the nest, when the father looked back for a second. He looked intently at the strange burn marks on the serpent's head. It was a new reminder that Godzilla truly was unlike any other Gojirasaur.

AN. Baby's first Monster brawl. Even as a tyke, GZ kicks butt.


	5. The Friends

Godzilla: The Birth

Chapter 5

The Friends

It was a couple of months after the incident with the snake. Godzilla found himself wandering on his own around the island. He was trying to chew down a tree that he had eaten the branches off of. He gnawed on the thin trunk, but his teeth weren't quite strong enough to break the tough wood. After a frustrated grunt, his spines glowed and he torched the wood in his mouth. The flames weakened it enough to where Godzilla could chew and swallow the rest of the tree with ease.

As he ripped another young tree from the ground to chew on, a strange sound reached his ears. He followed it to a clearing where he saw an uncommon sight. Gojirasaurs were not the only creatures to nest on the island. Godzilla now saw two diminutive representatives of that fact quarrelling with each other.

One was a grey-skinned, four-legged creature whose back was completely covered in spikes. He had a long snout and a crest of spikes over his head. He cried out in a loud resonating bellow as his head was being pecked at by the other creature.

The other was a red-skinned flyer. His stomach was lined with small spikes. Three claws poked from its broad wings that flapped steadily to hold him up. On his head were two curved horns. With his small beak, he was pecking at the other creature.

The ground walker swung his tail at the flyer, who dodged the swipe and then returned to pecking. The spiny one swung his tail again, and again missed. The flyer landed on a large tree, his high pitched caws sounding like laughter as the spiny one tried to stand up and bite at him.

Godzilla watched this quarrel amongst these two other species with interest. Tossing aside his snack, his spines glowed as he spat the fiery substance at the tree where the flyer stood. The wood weakened and caved, causing the flyer to fall forward onto the spiny one's back. He cried out in discomfort as the dull spikes dug into his stomach.

Godzilla laughed hard as the flyer flapped wildly, trying to bounce himself off of the spiny one's back. The other monster then stood up, causing his passenger to fall off and land on his head. Both ground walkers laughed at his misfortune as he struggled to get to his feet.

As Godzilla watched the show with amusement, the shorter ground walker rammed into his side. When he righted himself, he could see the other monster bracing himself for a fight. Never one to pass on a chance to show off his skills, Godzilla roared his acceptance to the challenge. The four-legger ran full force at Godzilla. His feet skidded a couple of yards before his toe-claws caught brace in the ground. He grabbed the spikes of the other's head and began to wrestle with him.

The flyer had gotten up at this point and hovered behind Godzilla, pecking his head to distract him. This allowed the spiny one to tackle Godzilla down. Godzilla struggled under the heavy weight of the spiny one. He managed to roll him to the side and roll out from under him. The flyer shot past, scratching him with his toes as he did. Godzilla swiped at him with his claws, but he continued to dodge.

The spiny one rammed him again. Godzilla hit him with his tail, dazing the shorter monster. Godzilla took this chance to run behind him and grab his tail. He used all of his muscle to spin the creature around in the air, before letting go. The four-legged creature skidded across the ground before coming to a halt. He collapsed from the fright of the fling.

The flyer passed again. Godzilla dodged his claws and flung his tail up, smacking his face. The flyer landed to recover from the blow, but Godzilla ran up behind him and bit lightly into his wing. He swung the flyer around until he released and sent him spinning towards the spiny one.

While both other monsters pulled themselves together, Godzilla just made roars of victory. Both got up and growled challengingly to Godzilla, not willing to give up the fight. Godzilla rushed at them as they got on their hind legs and gave them both the clothesline. All three little monsters fell on their back. Godzilla continued to growl victoriously as he turned and pinned them with his body and tail. The others just groaned out a defeated call.

* * *

Later that night, Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan sat together in the clearing, admiring the night sky. Godzilla gave Anguirus part of a tree he had picked to gnaw on. Rodan brought a killer whale to eat while they sat. Godzilla had impressed the other two greatly, so much so that they followed their instinct to follow the strongest of the group, basically making Godzilla their leader.

As they sat there, they saw something pass in the distance. It looked like a pair of shimmering moth wings were spreading golden light over the sea. Godzilla shot up to get a better look. His keen sight seemed to confirm this idea. There did indeed seem to be a golden giant moth flying across the island. It seemed to be heading to an island some distance away from the nesting grounds. Godzilla watched its flight with awe and amaze.

Calls rang out over the jungle. Each child recognized their parents' calls. Rodan and Anguirus began home, but Godzilla continued to watch the flight of the moth over the seas. Anguirus called to Godzilla, signaling it was time to leave.

As the Moth disappeared in the distance, Godzilla came back to reality and yawned tiredly as he walked back to his home. He turned to look at the far off island. A part of him knew that he would never rest until he one day saw that island. Pushing such thoughts aside, Godzilla followed the continuing calls of his mother and made his way home.

AN. Okay, establishing here the non canonicity of my story. The Angy here isn't the Angy GZ fights in Raids Again.


	6. The Revenge

Godzilla: The Birth

Chapter 6

The Revenge

Nearly a year later.

A lot had changed. The infants had all grown into young adults. They were all about the same height as their parents now. All except Godzilla. He had sprouted up much higher than his parents and siblings. He was a good head and neck taller than his father. He also stood more upright than the others, making him seem even taller. His scales had developed a rougher texture than his fellow gojirasaurs. His muscles were more pronounced. The fins on his back were solid and a silvery-grey color. They were a spiky shape and aligned in three rows.

Godzilla had become much stronger with age. He spent much of his spare time wrestling with Anguirus and Rodan. The two other monsters had matured as well. Anguirus' spikes had grown sharper and he had gained considerable bulk, which made him a powerful brawler. Rodan had become much faster over the months he had lived on the island. He now was able to make whole rows of trees bend over and break in the wake of his sonic flight.

Godzilla remained the strongest of the three, but they had all become stronger than others of their races. Anguirus had become the Alpha of his herd after the previous Alpha had fallen to illness and old age. Rodan never spent much time with others of his race. Ever since his parents vanished while hunting one day, Rodan had distanced himself from other Radons. He would never know that they had perished in the flames of a powerful volcano; victims of a plot hatched by the humans they had foolishly tried to hunt.

Godzilla spent much of the early morning wrestling with Anguirus while Rodan watched from a nearby hill. Godzilla and Anguirus locked claws as they tried to push the other down. Unfortunately for Anguirus, Godzilla's hind legs were far stronger than his and thus he could get better thrust. He flipped Anguirus onto his back. As the four-legged monster flailed uselessly to pick himself up, Godzilla stepped on his chest and let out a victory roar.

The deep and powerful cry reached even the furthest edges on the island. The Gojirasaurs all perked up at the sound of the call, knowing its source. Mixed emotions filled much of the herd. Some saw Godzilla as dangerous and different. Most saw him as strong and admired him.

From his privet den, the Alpha also herd the call of the younger male. He flashed his teeth and growled his annoyance. Ever since the first day he had laid eyes on the strange child, the Alpha had disliked him. His smell, his appearance, his abnormal strength; it all made him uneasy. He hated Godzilla. What's more, he hated that he had the respect of the other members of the herd. The Alpha liked his position, and he'd sooner die than lose it.

After the brawl, Godzilla returned to the herd and prepared to join the other males in a hunt. He joined his father and brothers as they marched into the water with the other males while his mother and sister waited on the beach.

Godzilla loved the ocean. He honestly felt more at home in the salty seas then on land. He also proved to be quite the hunter, gulping down schools of fish and easily snatching dolphins and whales. He swam quickly through the sea, enjoying the floating freedom of the water.

The peace of his swim was cut shout with a cry of terror. Godzilla turned to see one of the herd being attacked by Ebidrah, the giant lobster, its claw stabbing through the poor creature's side. The monster had crossed paths with the gojirasaurs many times, though this was the first time Godzilla had seen it. The monster continued to attack the saurians as it always did, purely out of its aggressive instinct.

Godzilla watched as its kin were attacked one by one. Most of the group tried to retreat and his father and brothers were amongst them. But when Godzilla refused to join them, his father turned back to get him.

What his father saw on the younger male's face was something he had never seen before. It was an expression that sent chills down his spine. It was an expression that held more emotion and more impact than any he had ever seen.

It was an expression of pure, unbridled RAGE!

Ebidrah, having killed the ones that had tried to fight it, noticed the stragglers and charged at them. While the elder male tried to dodge, Godzilla simply floated there in the middle of the water as the demonic arthropod thrust its spear-claw at him.

Godzilla caught it.

He caught it and held it in his hand, blood seeping as the sharp edges cut the skin. Godzilla showed no sign of pain. Ebidrah became puzzled at this. It couldn't move the claw from his grasp no matter how hard it tried.

Godzilla let out a powerful roar, pulled back his claw, and then swung it forward with such force that it cracked the monster's shell. The claw slipped from his grip as Ebidrah reeled from the impact. It turned and swam at him again, but Godzilla was already swimming at it full speed towards it. The two monsters collided and began wrestling under the water. Ebidrah tried snapping its pincer-claw at Godzilla, but Godzilla held it off as he scratched the arthropod's shell with his claws. The diamond-hard claws cut into the hard exoskeleton far deeper than had ever been done before.

They crashed into the base of a small island, wrestling against the rocks. Ebidrah pinned Godzilla by his neck with the pincer and then stabbed his shoulder with the spear. Godzilla roared in pain as the spear twisted in his shoulder. He balled up his claw and punched the lobster right in the eye, destroying the eye and causing it to cry out in pain. He then pried off the pincer claw from his neck and braced his foot on the monster's underside. Gripping the spear, Godzilla used his mighty leg muscles to tear the impaling appendage clean off of its owner.

Screeching in pain and violently dismembered, Ebidrah began to try and swim away. Godzilla wouldn't have that and grabbed the sea monster's tail. Godzilla dragged it litterally kicking and screaming to the surface. He lifted it up and slammed it down ward against the hot sand of the shore. Ebidrah flailed in pain as it tried to right itself. Godzilla's spines shown as he sprayed his fiery acid, setting the lobster's underbelly aflame.

Ebidrah rolled onto its underside and began to scuttle towards the water in panic. Godzilla stepped on its back, pinning it down in the sand and holding it steady. He bent down and gripped the arthropod's head in his jaws. With a quick twist, Godzilla tore the head from the body, finally killing the chronic menace to his herd once and for all.

As he spat out the head, Godzilla noticed the other males gathering on the island. They looked on in amaze as they realized what he had done. Godzilla's kin were especially taken aback by this amazing scene.

Godzilla's expression softened, but only just enough to let them know he wasn't going to attack them next. He then inhaled deeply and released the loudest, most powerful roar any of them had ever heard. It was a true call of victory.

AN. Finally starting to show the familiar GZ we all know and love. Godzilla's first true victory. Yeah its only Ebidrah, but I tried to make it a bit more intimidating in this story. Hard to do with a monster that got its exoskeleton handed to it by humans on foot with simple laser guns. Next up, Godzilla finally earns the title of king.


	7. The Challenge

Godzilla: The Birth

Chapter 7

The Challenge

Nothing could prepare the herd of Gojirasaurs for the sight before them. At first they ran in panic as Ebidrah appeared on the shores of their island. Then they realized that it was missing one of its claws and, more importantly, its head. Godzilla carried the corpse all the way home, dropping it before the rest of the herd. He had carried its head in his mouth and released that too, dropping it unceremoniously from his mouth and letting it roll around in front of him.

The males followed behind at a short distance, allowing Godzilla to stand before the herd alone, showing that HE alone had felled their foe. Godzilla repeated his victory roar and stepped in the head to show his claim to victory. Godzilla's mother and sister both walked up and showed their great admiration to him, as did his father and brothers. Soon the whole herd gathered around him to show their respect and gratitude.

A hoarse but powerful roar broke up the revelry as the Alpha appeared. The herd backed away, all save Godzilla himself. The Alpha examined the corpse of Ebidrah. He then looked at Godzilla, anger present on his face while Godzilla simply scowled as he had since the battle. The Alpha moved to take the corpse for himself to eat, but Godzilla blocked him, intending it to be feasted upon by the herd as a final vengeance. The Alpha roared at Godzilla, trying to make him back down to his authority. Godzilla roared back in his face, showing no submission.

The herd was shocked. So was the Alpha. He reared up and roared again, trying to show dominance, but Godzilla reared up to his full eighty foot height and roared down on the shorter male. It was then that they all knew what was coming. It was what the Alpha had long suspected would happen and had dreaded.

Godzilla had challenged him for his place as Alpha of the herd.

Rodan and Anguirus, having heard their friend's call, both made their way to the Gojirasaur herd. When they arrived, they were able to see Godzilla and the Alpha circling each other. Instantly they knew that this was serious. They took positions close to Godzilla's kin, who had long ago accepted Godzilla's friends, as they all watched the beginnings of the battle.

Godzilla and the Alpha had chosen a clearing for their fight and circled patiently. This was a fight to the finish, neither could back down. They slowly walked in a circle, waiting for one to make the first move. The Alpha, angry and impatient, was the first to strike. Godzilla quickly knocked him down with a single swipe before the Alpha could actually attack.

The Alpha leaped to its feet and charged again. They grappled against each other. Despite Godzilla's obvious height advantage, his opponent wasn't the Alpha of the herd for nothing. They both had about equal strength and their struggle carried on for a decent amount of time without either budging. They broke the grapple and began slashing at each other with their claws. Both made some impressive cuts, but the Alpha was able to briefly overpower Godzilla and slash him across the eye, knocking him down.

The Alpha roared proudly over the younger male as Godzilla pushed himself up. His family and friends all watched with concern. Anguirus moved forward, wanting to help, but Rodan extended a wing to block him. Anguirus looked curiously at him but Rodan simply shook his head. Anguirus' herd was relatively peaceful, authority going to the largest male without contest. He had never had to fight for his rank. Rodan had seen these contests within the flock of Radons. He knew that in such fights, Godzilla was required to fight alone.

As Godzilla righted himself, the Alpha noticed that the cuts he had made with his claws were already starting to heal. Even his eye, which the Alpha thought he had gouged during that last strike, was perfectly fine, if a bit red. Godzilla roared resolutely as they clashed again.

The Alpha got behind the other male and tackled him, biting his neck. Godzilla, despite the pain, was able to make use of his long arms to reach back and grip the Alpha's neck. He pulled it into a full body toss, its stomach scraping against the sharp points of his dorsal plates before landing on his back.

The Alpha was wracked with pain as he pulled himself onto all fours. Godzilla was healing his wounds, but the Alpha was only accumulating his. It was clear he needed to be more effective in his attacks, otherwise this would end badly for him.

Godzilla drew closer. The Alpha had yet to right himself and was breathing in pain. As Godzilla tried to determine if the fight was now over, the Alpha's fins glowed before it shot up and sprayed its acidic spit in Godzilla's face. Godzilla cried out as the acid irritated his kin and briefly blinded him. The Alpha took this chance to brutally attack his opponent, slashing and beating him and giving no chance to recover. With a swipe of his tail, the Alpha launched Godzilla across the battlefield and into a large rock. Godzilla cried out in pain after slamming into the rock. He leaned against it, trying to gain his bearings while the Alpha slowly stalked towards him, planning to make the final strike.

Godzilla's eyes reopened, red and full of fury. His dorsal plates began to glow. The Alpha noticed this and kept his distance, not wanting to give the young male a chance to hit him with that fiery spit of his. Godzilla's plates glowed brighter and brighter. They glowed so bright that he could feel the heat against his skin. The inside of his mouth and throat, Godzilla felt a powerful burning.

Deciding that his enemy was too dazed to lift his head to attack, the Alpha decided to risk getting close to break his neck and end it. He charged at the young male and roared violently as he readied to end it all. Godzilla shot up. Just as the Alpha was ready to pounce, Godzilla opened his mouth. From his maw, a torrent of brilliant blue flames shot out like a ray of light, hitting the Alpha right in the chest. The blast shot him back through miles of forest, his body skidding through dirt and crushing trees as the atomic blaze propelled him.

Godzilla finally ended the blast, shutting his mouth, ignoring the painful burning in his throat. He followed the path of his destruction casually until he finally reached the Alpha. He was a mess, his flesh scorched, bones exposed, parts of his body, such as one of his arms, blown away by the power of Godzilla's blast. The Alpha, half-alive, growled angrily at his enemy, but that was all he could do before finally succumbing to his wounds. His head fell limply as he passed.

The herd had stayed near their nests, still unsure of what to make of this ability Godzilla possessed. Even Anguirus and Rodan were taken aback by this. Then Godzilla approached, carrying the corpse of the former Alpha in his arms. He laid it down gracefully before his herd. He made no cries of victory. There was no need.

As he passed, they all bowed their heads in respect. Even Rodan and Anguirus bowed before him. Godzilla remained calm and solemn, the scowl of his now healed face exuding the stern nature of his soul. He stood atop an elevation in the nesting grounds and turned to his herd. They all looked upon him as he stood over them all.

Godzilla raised his head and roared loudly. His herd joined in the call, their voices echoing for miles. Even Anguirus and Rodan added their voices to the chorus. Their call spread across the island and even into the sea, proclaiming this moment.

And thus Godzilla became the Alpha of his herd.

He became King of the Monsters.

AN. And thus our hero becomes what he was destined to be. First true use of his atomic breath against a member of his own kind. Please give opinions, I'm willing to do more.


End file.
